Content distribution sites often receive multiple uploads of substantially the same content. However, users that upload this content use a variety of metadata terms to describe the content. Even when the users attempt to use the same terms, often times they may accidentally use incorrect spellings of the terms. For example, a video about a person being bitten by a rattlesnake may be uploaded to a content site by two users. The first user may use the title “Rattlesnake bites person”, while the second user may use the title “Person bitten by rattlesnak”. The second user accidently misspelled “rattlesnake” using “rattlesnak”. A third user may upload the same video using the title “Ratlesnake bites persin”. The third user misspelled “rattlesnake” using “ratlesnake” and also misspelled “person” using “persin”. Another user performing a search on the content site for “rattlesnake” would get results showing the video upload from the first user, but would not see the result from the second and third users. Furthermore, if a fourth user uploads a different video about rattlesnakes titled “Avoiding rattlesnak bites”, this video also would not show up in the results for “rattlesnake”. Moreover, a user may accidently type “rattlesnak” in a search intended for “rattlesnake” producing results that include the videos uploaded by the second and fourth users, and not the first and third users. Such spelling errors in metadata terms can reduce the effectiveness of content search results.